


An Encounter

by KitKat69



Series: Supernatural AU [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: He's gay at the end, M/M, Oneshot, Spelt Shuuichi, Supernatural AU - Freeform, aden and conner are hunters, cause why not, lowkey based on sam and dean winchester but shhh, nephilim!shuuichi, shuuichi gets trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat69/pseuds/KitKat69
Summary: “I-I don’t keep tabs on everyone… I’m not a Seraph.”The blonde hunter looked confused, looking at the red-head. “But you’re an angel-” he was interrupted.“Nephilim, actually,” Saihara corrected.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Aden Myers (oc)
Series: Supernatural AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781752
Kudos: 2





	An Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first one-shot for my supernatural AU!

Saihara looked around the room nervously. He couldn’t see much since there was a ring of fire around him. Hunters had gotten him. He didn’t know how but he did know that he needed to escape. He couldn’t fly, the fire was blocking him from using any of his powers. He looked down at the red paint below him, noting that it was an angel trap.

“Wh-What do you guys want?” Saihara finally spoke, standing up straight to have some confidence.

“We want to know where Uriel is,” One of the hunters spoke. He had blonde hair and his voice was somewhat shaky. It was obvious this was his first time catching an angel of some sort.

“Even I don’t know where he is.”

“Why the hell not?” Another hunter growled, his hair was a dark red, and voice was dripping with anger. His eyes glared at Saihara, piercing through him. He stepped closer to the fire, not too close to get burned though.

“I-I don’t keep tabs on everyone… I’m not a Seraph.”

The blonde hunter looked confused, looking at the red-head. “But you’re an angel-” he was interrupted.

“Nephilim, actually,” Saihara corrected.

Both hunters froze, blinking.

“No… this was a spell to summon an angel,” The red-haired male spoke and walked over to the spell table. 

“Yes! H-However it can also summon Nephilims. Can… Can I go now, please?” Saihara asked. 

“No.”

“Okay…”

Saihara looked down and fumbled with the end of his tie. He was wondering when he was able to go home. He then blinked and looked back up. “W-Wait, you’re looking for Uriel…?”

The hunters looked at him and raised a brow.

“We asked and you said no. If you’re changing your answer I’m going to kill you,” the redhead said, standing up straight.

“I-I assumed you were going to kill me anyway… and no I’m not changing my answer. I’m asking why.”

“Why should we tell you?”

“Because maybe I can provide some information.”

“And why would you do that?”

“I-I’m looking for Uriel as well.”

“Everyone’s looking for Uriel,” the blonde complained.

Saihara said nothing else, watching the two. The red flames started to slowly falter, fading into nothingness. However, Saihara was still stuck.

“You have a phone or do we have to, like, pray to you whenever we need you?” The redhead said, grabbing a knife.

“Phone…” Saihara watched him grab the knife. “However, I-I would like to ask for your names.”

“Aden Myers.”

“Conner Myers,” the blonde said, pulling out his phone. “Now it’s your turn,”

“Shuuichi Saihara.”

“Angels have last names?”

“I took up my mom’s last name in her honor.”

The two hunters nodded and Aden cut the red paint, freeing Saihara from the trap. Saihara relaxed his body, feeling trusted by the two but he knew that he wasn’t. He pulled out his phone and waited.

The three of them exchanged phone numbers. Saihara got a little confused between the exchange cause the phones looked similar to him. Though they figured everything out and allowed Saihara to leave, which he did quickly.

Saihara leaned against his wooden bedroom door. His mind was stuck on the two hunters that trapped him. He held his hand to his chest, clutching onto the knot of the tie. A soft sigh escaped him as he smiled softly. He looked at his bed, zoning out while thinking about Aden. Although his demeanor was overall anger and nothing but negativity, Saihara felt himself become attracted to him.

A ding came from Saihara’s phone, making the Nephilim jump. He blinked quickly and pulled out his phone, looking at the notification. It was a text from Aden, saying that this was him and just checking if the number was correct. A gentle blush formed on Saihara’s face and he opened the message, replying quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
